Nothing
by ReAdErSfEvEr
Summary: ally broke up with austin. dez takes austin to the local bar.what could go wrong? alot. base off of nothing by the script. one-shot! now a two-shot because the reviews were sooooo sweet!
1. Chapter 1: nothing

**ONE-SHOT!**

I got a call from ally. "Hello?"

"Hey Austin its ally. I think we should break up."

"wha-" beep. The call ended.

That was a month an ago. I'm still not over her.

_Am I better off dead. Am I better off a quitter. They say I'm better off now. Then I ever was with her. As they take me to my local down the street. I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet._

I tried not to drag my feet when dez toke me to the local bar. He said I'm better off now than I was with her.

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her. But after one too many I know that I'm never. Only they can see where this is gonna end. But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense._

He said a few drinks will help but after one too many I I know that I will never forget her. They all can see how this plays out.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down. 'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town. I'm swearing if I go there now. I can change her mind turn it all around_

Dez tries to calm me down because I'm shouting ally's name all over town. I know if I go to her now I can change her mind.

_I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words, And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred, So I dialed her number and confessed to her, I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing (nothing, nothing...)_

I know that I'm drunk but I will say the words, and she will listen 'because she's ally, even if they slur. So I dialed her number and confessed to her. I'm still in love, but all I heard was nothing.

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences. I know I'm with her face to face, that she'll come to her senses. Every drunk step and path leads me to her door. If she sees how much I'm hurting. She'll take me back for sure._

I walked up the roads trying to find her street. I know if she sees me face to face that she will come to her senses. Every drunken step is a bit closer to my ally. If she see how much I'm hurting she will rethink everything, and take me back.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down. 'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town. I'm swearing if I go there now. I can change her mind turn it all around._

Dez tries to calm me down because I'm shouting ally's name all over town. I know if I go to her now I can change her mind. I just know it.

_I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words, And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred, So I dialed her number and confessed to her, I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing (nothing, nothing...). She said nothing (nothing nothing). Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing. Oh I got nothing. Nothing. I got nothing. Nothing. Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing._

I know that I'm drunk but I will say the words, and she will listen 'because she's ally, even if they slur. So I dialed her number and confessed to her. I'm still in love, but all I heard was nothing.

_Oh sometimes love's intoxicating. Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking. When you realise there's no one waiting._

Her hands are shaking now, but still nothing.

_Am I better off dead. Am I better off a quitter. They say I'm better off now. Than I ever was with her._

Dez said I'm better off now than I was with her_._ But I disagree.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind turn it all around_

Dez tries to calm me down because I'm shouting ally's name all over town. I know if I go to her now I can change her mind.I really think I can.

_I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words, And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred, So I dialed her number and confess to her, I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing (nothing, nothing...) She said nothing (Nothing, nothing...) Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing. Oh I got nothing (Nothing, nothing...) I got nothing (Nothing, nothing...) Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing. Oh I got nothing (Nothing, nothing...) _

I know that I'm drunk but I will say the words, and she will listen because she's ally, even if they slur. So I dialed her number and confessed to her. I'm still in love, but all I heard was nothing.

"I love you still." I slurred

_I got nothing, I got nothing._

"Austin . . . . "

**There my first one-shot! I am so happy. **


	2. Chapter 2: something

**Two-shot now! Because you guys left me awesome reviews! Which all of them made me smile! And I got a little thing to tell you guys at the end of this so on with the story.**

* * *

"Austin. . . . . . ." she said

"ally I know you don't feel the same way but I will say it and hope that you will take m-" she cut me off with a kiss.

"Austin I'm so sorry for breaking up with you. I was just so confused and upset about my father's death that I didn't think having a boyfriend would do me any good at that point but now I need you more than ever. As a friend and as a boyfriend. I love you still too." She said

"I wish I was there for you." I slurred.

"I know." She said

"I love you." I slurred and then I kissed her.

* * *

**Okay so the was short but it was an afterwards type chapter. And now the thing I need to tell you guys. I will be at this thing in my town newton falls, ohio and I will be the one singing 'she will be loved' and 'white horse'. So there you have it on august the 11****th**** at 12 to 4 at the place by the water fall next to shop 'n save is where you will find out who I am. **


End file.
